Floor treatment devices, such as floor sweepers, vacuums, steam cleaners, mops, tools for applying floor wax or other materials, etc., commonly have a handle attached to a floor treatment portion, such as a cleaning head. The handle and cleaning head of such devices are commonly arranged so that the user can manipulate the cleaning head on the floor without requiring the user to stoop or bend at the waist. It is also common for the handle of such devices to be capable of pivoting, e.g., so that a floor contacting surface of the cleaning head can remain in contact with the floor as the user pushes and pulls on the handle to move the cleaning head across the floor. For example, U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0089969 shows an upright vacuum cleaner that has a cleaner body 10 with a handle 11 that is pivotable relative to a suction port assembly 40. As shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Patent Publication 2009/0089969, the cleaner body 10 and handle 11 appear to be pivotable in forward-and-back directions as well as side-to-side directions relative to the suction port assembly 40.